Personal log of the Undead Sword
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: Inspired by the personal logs of Kirk and McCoy, this piece makes it's way to the web. Multicrossover. Feel free to read if you want, and remember to review if you wish to. Some might have 100 words, some won't. Enjoy! going to be 10 chapters for each multiverse and 1 transition chapter.
1. Log entry1 date 2-5-001

Personal log of a world traveling necromancer.

Summary: this idea is inspired by the logs of Leonard McCoy and the Mirrorverse log written by an author known as Avirra, so it should be fun to try.

Log will be a bit crossovery, hey, he's traveling through the multiverse and beyond, for crying out loud!

Some characters might snatch the log to write in it, but that's a bit expected. So I hope you all enjoy these little glimpses into the world of our favorite necromancer, I don't know about you, but I'm having fun writing this!  
Xxx  
Log entry 1, date 205000 in the era of the monkey.

Multiworld personal log: Necrosabor recording.

Funny really how far the human race has come as a hole, I remember the times when we as a community would have to put our mana together to transport places, now the people can hop on a transporter and go wherever they wish. I'm currently in a universe comprised of a admiralty and a starship, hopefully there won't be crazy dragons or gods help me, a hellish demon from another world.

So I bet you're wondering why me, a necromancer, is writing a log like this? Let me say some convincing from a certain captain is my reason. I think I hear the CMO of the ship yelling at him now. "Dammit, Jim! Better go and play referee, yay, and Jim, you better have that pudding you promised ready.


	2. Entry2, same day

Log entry 2 date 2500, same day.

Got my hands on the pudding, it was yummy!

Oh... and it was a swirl flavor, which is nice.

There's nothing like the mixture of chocolate and venilla pudding when it enters your mouth.

Jim tells me it was McCoy whom made the pudding.

on that note, should he read this entry, I applaud his cooking!

I'm hoping that one of the lieutenants on duty will let me use the science labs.

I'm probably going to look into it.

*End entry*  
The following multiverses will be used.  
StarTrek (all of them), pokemon, mentalest, house MD, if you want to see more wourlds for these entries, just send me reviews of what you want to see.


	3. Log entry 2-5-00-1

Log entry 2-5-00.1.

Tried to asked Spock for permission to use the labs, but was waylaid at the last moment by a medical emergency that acquired my attention. Poor engineers. On another note, got a lecture from doctor McCoy himself about my methods of recovery when it comes to his patients. He says it can't all be heal and go. I personally think he has something. Next time I get an injury rather it be my own or another's, I'll be sure to resort to the normal operations, before my magic. A bit of contact is a good thing, he says it boosts morale, hey if it works, who am I to screw with it?

Tonight is strip poker between Jim, Scotty, and myself… may the best man win!

End entry.


	4. Log entry 2-5-002

Log entry 2-5-00.2 supplemental: Doctor Leonard McCoy recording.

No one won the strip poker. Jim had an allergic reaction, forcing necro to play doctor. Scotty was close to losing though, but in the end none of them were able to resume. Jim was the lucky one, Necro however is in sickbay with a hangover which is incurable with the normal hyposprays. My best guess is because of his otherworldly makeup. On that note, I'm going to try brewing something together with the normal concoction for hangovers, maybe I'll get the ailment under wraps.

Final note? The captain, Undead Sword, and engineer are idiots, but I am rather fond of all of em, and if you mention any of this, I'll hypo you so much you'll forget your own name!

Yes Jim, I can do that, I'm a doctor!

End entry.


	5. Log entry 2-5-003

Log entry 2-5-00.3 supplemental: Captain Jim Kirk recording.

Bones has seemed to find the cure to necrosabor's hangover, that's the good news… bad news? He's allergic to the compounds inside said cure. The concoction made him lose control of his mana, which is quite harmful. Spock almost got blasted in the head with a fireball!

On another note, he's asked that we keep the log updated as far as his condition goes. Guess this just proves the point of no matter how powerful he is he isn't indestructible as people are led to believe. Spock is headed to sickbay, he tells me he has an idea, good for him!

End entry.


	6. Log entry 2-5-004

Log entry 2-5-00.4: Supplemental: First officer Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy and myself have seemed to find a cure for Crewman Necrosabor's abnormality. A bit of finagles folli mixed with the cure the good doctor concocted did the trick on curing him, but there is still the problem of the loss of mana control. For this, I have asked that he join me in Vulcan meditation. The doctor thought it would be a good idea. With proper control of the mind, he should in theory be able to regain mastery over his power.

With time, he'll recover completely.  
*end entry*  
Authors notes. I've been trying to shoot for 100 words straight up, but haven't been going very far with it, should I just let the word count go where it may? I'm wanting to use Avirra's 100 word stile for my logs, but anyway, so what do you think of the logs thus far? Please let me know.


	7. Log entry 2-5-005

Log entry 2-5-00.5

Necrosabor recording.

After some heavy meditation, a dose of the hangover cure, and a promise to never play strip poker again, I now have control back over my log. Though I don't know what all was done while I was away, I'm fine with it. Something tells me I'll need to be leaving this dimension soon, but the people here are a rather nice bunch.

Hold on, Spock and McCoy are asking me to attend a meeting with the captain, whatever it is, it must be a serious matter to require my attention.

I just hope things aren't as bad as I fear they will get. Usually when I'm involved it is on the catastrophic scale. Uh-o I'm late! Recorder… end entry!

*recorder stops*


	8. Log entry 2-5-006

Log entry 2-5-00.6

Necrosabor recording

The meeting was not a good one, it seems Klingons are trying to move forces into federation territory, and with the help of the Romulans? I think they have the power to do just that. Jim and the command crew are still talking, but something tells me things are not going to be as easy as I thought they would be.

Whatever happens, I won't let them take the ship. To all whom may be hacking this entry, I and my compatriotes will not go down easily, take your best shot!


	9. Log entry 2-5-007

Log entry 2-5-00.7

Necrosabor recording.

I just had to go and say it… the Klingons and Romulans have incapacitated the crew. I'm the only one that's still on the run.

I'm not sure if I can create a rebellion on my own, but hell if I don't try it.

I'm sure if I wanted I could save the ship singlehandedly, I'm the Undead Sword, but I work a lot more better in a group operated setting where I can jell with others.

Tough though, I got us into this mess, it looks like the only way to avert it is to find a way to get myself and the others out of it.

Final note, the crew may be down, but as long as I'm around, there not out.


	10. log entry 2-5-008

Log entry 2-5-00.8

Supplemental

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

I was the first to awaken from the Klingon Romulan assault, and witnessed well… I wish I didn't see this.

It seems crewman Necrosabor has been keeping certain details from the senior staff.

The only one whom knows what is going on seems to be McCoy, but why is the question.

His sword play is… well, it makes Sulu's look kind. Did he just conjure up a dart of fire on a Romulan? And… Woe he just decapitated several Klingons and Romulans at once. Okay, it's official, he is too good at his arts. I'm thrilled he's on our side though.

Final note, It seems the Klingons were doomed from the start.


	11. Log entry 2-5-009

Log entry 2-5-00.9

Necrosabor recording.

The slaughter between the Klingons, Romulans and myself went rather well. They retreated to their vessels, but in all that, I must say it is a taxing business keeping the crew out of harm's way.

Sigh: I feel I'm getting to old for this job… how many worlds have I defended ever sense the death of my own?

Hmm, maybe I should go and meditate this one over with Mr. Spock. After that, I think it's time I move on to the next multiverse that calls me.

*end entry*


	12. Log entry 2-5-0010 final entry

Log entry 2-5-00.10

Necrosabor recording, Final entry.

I don't want to leave, but I feel it's time.

This isn't the only multiverse across the cosmos.

The captain, CMO, and 1st officer are good people, but my time is over.

So as of now, I'm handing over my log or a copy of it to the CMO of the ship… May it serve him well in his third year to come.

The log is a bit runic in nature, but I'm sure Doctor McCoy can work it.

Out of trust, I have left him my healing knowledge and other medical lingo to sort through, may the miracles found within serve him well. Who knows, maybe he'll find a way to bring back his own Kirk from the dead when the time calls for it, but hey, that's a future away. Resurrection may be illegal, but they deserve more time than their primal counterparts had together. Kirk prime was taken by the Nexus I'll be damned if the same thing happens to his alternate self!

That being said, what place should I visit next? Surely I could be needed somewhere…

Whatever happens, I Necrosabor, was glad to serve aboard this ship for a short time.

This is the end of this set of entries.

Computer?

Save log, and transfer all knowledge of spells including the resurrection spell to the medical officers log, locked under code necro-1-2-5-9-bayta-sigma-thayta-py-9-2-7

Code authorized, choose security clearance level, between admiralty grade captain grade, CMO grade, first officers grade. Computer, file this under rune set in CMO's personal log alpha-thayta-omega-sigma-1-2-1 put it under private, and encode in runic high Vulcan. Finally, after you are done with that, transfer all knowledge rather it be personal or not to my second log, and set this log to auto erase.

*end entry* Oh, I forgot, put all personal entries in CMO's current log to read up upon recovery.

*entry ended*

Avirra? Here is some nice stuff to include in your logs later on. Should you wish to.

For the rest of you, go ahead and pick a multiverse for Necrosabor to head to should you wish it, otherwise, I can have necro start a log in the TNG verse.

Anyway, I wish you all a good day, and I'll be back with you when I can.


	13. Personal log 2-5-0011 transition

Personal log entry 2-5-00.11

Necrosabor recording.

Met the senior staff in the transporter room, traded some medical knowledge with McCoy, thanked Mr. Spock for the help on my mana control, and presented Jim with one of my very own swords, the Blue Steel short sword. I'm personally keeping the claymore, thank you very much. I don't know where I'm going from here, but I figure I'll come back, someday.

Jim asked where I wish to go, personally, I don't care to much where I head to, I just want to go somewhere I've never been before.

The transporter's ready, in the words of Picard, let's see what's out there.


	14. Log entry 2-5-0012: A new wourld

Log entry 2-0-0-5.12

Necrosabor recording.

Against better judgement, I'm keeping the log based on the year of the world I last visited, screw everyone else's calendars.

Anyway, it seems I've ended up in a village hidden in plant life. I said I didn't care where it was I was sent, but something tells me someone wanted me to be here.

Question is though who the hell was it?

I am betting a black soulstone and some of the good doctors bourbon collection that it was Schlyne's influence that sent me here. This place reeks of death, rather it is death coming, or death already happened, I can feel it in my bones. I can't explain this feeling, it just clings on to my very essence, as if it is not meant to be like this, at least not yet.

Someone's going to die, and if I don't act, it will affect me in some way or another, making or breaking this place.

Recorder, stop log entry.

*A/N The universe I'm going to be doing will be revealed little by little threw small little hints. The universe will cover entries 12 through 21, and transition will happen in entry 22, where I'll then take a few weeks or so to come up with another universe. Anyway, I'm hoping that some of this Log will be used for some of my works, but who knows what I'll lead it into? Maybe I'll put some foreshadowing's in this, so I advise you to keep your eyes on this log. Review if you want to, and if you are just here to read along? Who am I to stop you, oh dear reader? Go on and have fun with these snippets.


	15. Log entry 2-5-0013

Log entry 2-5-00.13

Necrosabor recording.

So have you ever tried sneaking past a sentry invisibly and getting caught anyway?

Yeah, it sucks. As of now, I'm being escorted to a jail cell.

Oh McCoy? Hope you don't mind if I borrow a colloquialism, but… These people are out of there cotton pickin' minds if they'll think I'll go along with this method of capture.

Still though… as far as things are going, guess it could be worse. I could be being put threw the Klingon mind-sifter, and be as bland as a newborn… hey, it could've happened that way, guess I should be thankful these people are not even advanced enough to do that kind of mumbo jumbo.

*end log.


	16. Log entry 2-5-0014

Log entry 2-5-00.14.

Necrosabor recording.

Managed to get free via a knock spell, some lock picking, and flirting with a female guard.

To be honest, I don't think I'm cut out for doing such an activity, I'll leave such lascivious engagements to Captain Kirk.

I mean… I'm a charismatic man myself, but if that female guard fell for my charms so easily, she must be shallow minded, or I must be dreaming, because no girl in their right mind would fall for my act.

Guess now that I'm free, I'm going to check out just why I was brought here.


	17. Log entry 2-5-0015

Log entry 2-5-00.15

Necrosabor recording

After being chased down by my captors, I can now say I have lost them. Thank the pantheon's for the word of recall spell.

Now to relax… hey, is that… oh crap. A typhoon? You don't see those every day, I wonder where it's going?

Best to go and scout it out.

Hey, the wall of wind and water seems to not be normal, it was a hot and sunny day, for crying out loud!

This is no time to doddle, I must get there before the storm and fast. If I don't, the person inside the establishment the typhoon is headed for will be dead, and from what I'm sensing the individual is an important one.

If this was the reason why I was summoned here, that unlucky individual better be a damn good healer, mainly because the way things are going? I feel I might lose my life to this unnatural storm surge.


	18. Log entry 2-5-0016: double log entry

Double log entry

Log entry 2-5-00.16.

Necrosabor recording

I was able to get in the middle of the typhoon, but as for getting out the other individual inside it, I was too late, Damn!

It seems all I can do now is throw myself into the fire. A gust of wind will only make things worse, so my only option is to use all my mana.

Well… gulp… here goes nothing.

*Log pause.*

*Resume entry*

*heavy breathing. I did it, but at a cost to myself.

I destroyed my remaining stores of mana. Which leaves my mana to -200. Oh wait if my mana is at -200… Oh I'm feeling weak… think I'll take a nap now…

Meanwhile during the log. "Hey, don't close your eyes, no! *necrosabor's eyes close.

*Log entry shuts off.

Personal log: same day.

Supplemental: Jiraiya recording.

The typhoon came out of nowhere, I have no idea how it happened… the weather was nice, and the sun was out. I had just come back from some research… no not the science like kind… the kind that involves looking at… okay, not going there in this entry… maybe if I get my own log…

That being said though, before the typhoon hit, I thought I could see a purplish frog in the water creating said typhoon, but perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me.

He appeared before the typhoon hit, but was too late, as the thing touched down, stopping him from warping us out of there. His only choice was to use his power.

He did just that, but the power was to great, causing him to get fatigued. I warned him to not close his eyes, for if he did, he would fall into a coma of sorts. It wasn't enough though.

Guess the only thing I can do about it now is to look at whatever his power source is, and how low it is.

If the outcome is hopeful, I can replace the lost energy with my own chakra, if not, well, the one whom helped me is in for a rough night.

*End log*


End file.
